Hath No Fury
by horses05
Summary: Entry for the Age of Eric Contest. Eric Northman has devoted the last year to taking down gangster and Public Enemy number 1: William Compton. But, as a year passes by without any leads, he's about to give up. Until, that it, Sookie Stackhouse walks in.
1. Chapter 1

**The Age of Eric Contest**

**Title: Hath No Fury**

**Pen name: horses05**

**Time Period: Late 1920's**

**Characters: Eric, Bill, Sookie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar in this story. I do, however, own the plot.**

**Summary: ****When she finds that her boyfriend, William Compton had been cheating on her with his 'assistant' Sophie-Anne, Sookie immediately flees the life she knew. The only problem is that William Compton is an infamous criminal, a runner of illegal speakeasies in Chicago, a murderer, and a robber. When she flees, he immediately begins to hunt her down, for she knows too much of his plans to let go alive. So, she flees into the hands of the FBI and the head of the Compton Gang Division, Eric Northman, who finds her information incredibly valuable.**

_**A/N: Bolded words are defined/explained in the end.**_

_Chicago- 1928_

I first became determined to hunt down Bill Compton when he murdered my longtime associate Longshadow. Longshadow had been an invaluable liaison for the FBI, often being sent into the midst of criminals to get inside information. Though, when he was sent into the Compton Gang to extract information, he never came out. He was murdered by Mr. Compton himself because he had a 'feeling' about him.

Longshadow wasn't the only person who met his end at the hands of Compton. In fact, the man had a long list of **bumping off **people. They were mainly just folks who said the wrong thing at the wrong time, made Bill feel uneasy, but one lapse in judgment and they were dead.

He and his gang of criminals were some of the most wanted people in America for a long list of offences that included the operation of illegal speakeasies, murder, and armed robbery. The Compton Gang was one huge machine, and they knew how to sniff out a rat, that was easily proved with Longshadow.

So, the next thing on the list was to create the Compton Gang Division of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, stationed in Chicago, which consisted of some of the best and brightest agents of the FBI. It was run by me, Eric Northman, and my second in command, Pamela Ravenscroft, a smart and cunning woman who constantly thought out of the box.

It had been a year since the division was formed, and we had yet to find a break in the tightly knit web that was the gang. The morale throughout the whole division was slowly starting to fade, and it was only a matter of time before the team began to walk out.

That is until _she _walked in.

When she walked into the headquarters, the Earth seemed to shake and groan in anticipation.

Her hair was tucked into the current fashion, and her white and red floral print dress was also very current in today's style. Though, what stuck out about her from everything were two things.

One, was the way she carried herself, an air of fear just surrounded her. Her eyes darted back and forth as if a monster were waiting right around the corner ready to come out and make her their evening meal.

Though, the second thing made the fear a lot more understandable.

Marring her beautiful face were a busted up lip and a large bruise right over her eye.

On her way to her destination, the mystery woman came across the various bulletin boards with all of our information and trails on the gang mapped out. She came to a stop, scanned the pictures and documents and let out a soft, sad sigh, before going back on her way.

She finally seemed to meet her destination when she stopped in front of Pam's desk who leaned backwards in her chair and looked over the woman in an appraising fashion.

"I'm looking for Mr. Eric Northman?" her voice matched her fear fueled attitude, it was tiny, quiet, and scared, almost as if one wrong word would mean the end of everything. Pam could only smirk and motion over in my direction before speaking.

"He's over there, **doll**."

Her head bobbed up and down in a quiet nod of thanks as she quickly scurried her way over.

"Mr. Northman?" her voice was still laced with fear, though it had gained a miniscule air of confidence in the five second walk from Pam's desk to mine. When she was closer I could get a better look and, despite the banged up face, she was quite the beautiful **dame.**

"That would be me, what is it I can do for you?"

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse."

At the mention of her name, my eyes bulged. I had heard that name, I _knew _that name. She was Compton's girl, and he had gone to extra lengths to make sure no one associated with any copper knew what she looked like, mainly for safety reason. That is, his own safety reasons.

Jumping out of my seat I grabbed the files on my desk and motioned for Pam to follow and lead Miss. Stackhouse into a private room.

When everyone was seated, I looked over to Pam, who was just staring at Miss. Stackhouse. It was silent for a few long moments as all three of us were silently trying to figure out who would be the first to speak. Eventually, Miss. Stackhouse finally spoke.

"You obviously know who I am so I will skip the introduction, but, I must say that what you most likely know my name in connection to is no longer the truth. I am no longer Mr. William Compton's girl."

"May I ask what happened, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Please call me Sookie, Mr. Northman." Her voice was calm for that short while, but, when she next spoke there was a random burst of fierceness and anger.

"When a gal finds her man shacking up with his…partner, Sophie Anne Leclerq, she tends not to stick around."

Silence settled in the room once again as Pam and I both let that information digest. So, Compton was having a grand ol' time in between the sheets with his crime partner Sophie Anne. Why he would let a beautiful doll like Sookie Stackhouse go, though, was beyond me. Pam was the next one to break the silence, and when she did; her voice was filled with disbelief and boredom.

"I wouldn't think that Mr. Bill Compton would let someone so…_valuable _go freely so easily."

Sookie's response was quick and fierce.

"He didn't. I found out the truth about him a week ago. He finally let me go after her did this," she motioned towards her face, "and made me swear to not tell a soul, especially a copper, about anything."

That piqued my interest. "Then why are you here speaking to us?"

"Because, Mr. Northman, Hell hath no fury like a woman cheated on. And I have valuable information that you want."

"Like?" Pam didn't miss a beat in her bored tone.

"Like how he plans on rounding up the whole gang to go and hold up the city bank a fortnight from now, and hold a meeting three days from now to prepare for it."

She was right, that information _was _extremely valuable and Pam and I both jumped for the file to make note of it. Pam eventually won and I relaxed back into my seat and looked back to the saint who could give us the big break we needed to take down the Compton Gang. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Pam shoot a look that just screamed untrusting. It was obvious that she thought that this was all a ruse, all something to distract the cops from getting them.

I knew that I should probably have the same apprehensions about this whole thing. After all, it would be so simple for her to be faking all of this; the department was just so desperate for a break like this. Though, something in her bruised, cut up, fear filled face made me believe her. She had something that no one, not even the likes of **Mary Pickford, **could fake.

Most likely reading the doubt on Pam's face, Sookie spoke up again.

"I am not faking any of this. I am no longer in cahoots with William Compton and his band of outlaws. I'm prepared to tell you everything, but on one condition."

"And that is?"

"That the FBI give me full protection. Bill Compton will do anything to anyone to ensure that he is not caught. He isn't afraid of giving **the Broderick **to anyone or **blowing one down **even if they had close connections to him if it meant he was safe."

My heart gave a tug at the thought of someone harming this beautiful woman, and I was immediately seized with the thought of protecting her with my life.

It was actually pretty confusing.

I had never actually felt anything remotely like what I was feeling for Miss. Stackhouse here. I would have cared less about someone harming her as long as we got Compton, but, no, in walks Miss. Stackhouse and not even an hour later I'm wanting to protect her. Kind of strange.

"Miss. Stackhouse, you will be taken into protective custody of the FBI until Compton and his gang can be taken down and successfully put into jail. Now, shall we begin?"

X

It was two and a half hours later when we finally had all of the information that Sookie Stackhouse had to give. Apparently the whole gang would meet at one of the illegal **speakeasies** owned by Compton and they would discuss the ins and outs of the operation. They would all supposedly be **packing iron, **as they always were whenever they all met up in a large group in a public place.

We came to the conclusion later, when meeting with the full team that we would try to ambush them when they were meeting at the illegal speakeasy. Sookie at outlined the overall workings of the building for easy understanding.

Apparently the speakeasy itself was underneath of a rather innocent looking restaurant called Little Dove's. Concealed behind a seemingly innocent hutch was a staircase that lead down to the foyer which eventually lead into the actual bar itself, labeled Gorgo's. Compton and his gang would be having their meeting in the bar, and apparently it was no easy feat getting into the place. You had to have a specific card that allowed you access and a secret password, which changed every week, just to get down past the stairs. All in all, it was a pretty secure joint; all do to Compton's paranoid attitude.

So, we hatched the plan of setting up lookouts around the buildings, and groups of coppers set up in disguised cars so when they made their way out, we could get them.

Now, it was just waiting and hoping that nothing foiled these plans.

_Three Days Later-FBI Compton Gang Division Headquarters- 8:30 pm_

"Okay, we've been over the plan a hundred times. Alcide, you and your group will be stationed inside of the restaurant. When the gang starts to come out, you will use the cue that we talked about when they begin to make their way out of the building. Then, my group will intercept them as they make their way out. But, everyone must remember that these men are trained gangsters, and they are packing lead. They are not afraid to shoot at anyone who they suspect is a cop. So, everyone must be on their toes."

It was a speech that the men had heard thousands of times over the past three days and it was to the point where half of the men weren't really paying attention. Instead they were just nodding their heads as their minds were racing with the possibilities of back up plans, all of the things that could go wrong with this mission. What is Sookie Stackhouse was a traitor and just coming to distract us? We went to the restaurant, sat out for a few hours while another bank was robbed. Or if she had informed Compton and his gang about the fact that we would be there? They were all thinking about that, it was easily written on their faces, and I could only bite back a smirk. I _knew _that this wasn't the case. I knew for a fact that she was on our side.

I also knew that the only thing that would make them believe that this plan was going to work would be to actually go and do it. So, with one last quick scan of the group, I gave a nod and started to gather my things that were needed for tonight.

It took no prompting for anyone to jump out of their seats and get everything prepared.

_Six Hours Later- Little Dove's Restaurant- Downtown Chicago- 2:45 am_

It had gone on without a hitch, really as perfectly as only a group of FBI detectives running on a tightly coiled spring that was a year of no leads could perform a hit of taking down the number one Public Enemy of 1928.

We had been hanging out for around two hours until finally the signal came from Alcide Herveaux. A single hand raised in a motion the waiter for the bill. As soon as the rest of the group saw that move, the coils grew even tighter, and the excitement was palpable in the air. Everyone jumped out of the car and took to their stations.

Pam and I were stationed at the entrance, each at a different side of the doorway, and everyone else took stations around the surrounding street. Two at the corner across the street, two a little ways to the left of the building, two more to the right.

They came out of the building all in a collective group. There for six of them, and Compton was in the center. The other five formed a sort of discreet circle around him, though the lack of an extra person caused for an easy hole in the back of the phalanx formation. When they turned to take the left turn around the block to where, possibly, the car was located, all took off behind them. We trailed behind about 10 feet. Quickly giving the next signal, everyone in our little group pulled out guns, revolvers, nothing too fancy, and quickly took aim.

With an eight to six advantage over the Compton Gang and the advantage of surprise on our side, it was all done within half an hour.

Sophie Anne Leclerq, Lorena Ball, William Compton, Russell Edgington, Hallow Stonebrook, and Mary-Anne Callisto were all taken down by fatal bullet shots.

Once the clean up was done, the whole crew began to celebrate. Their number one objective was finished, they had done what they were trying to do for a year now, take down Public Enemies number 1-6, and that was achieved tonight. So, really, they deserved to celebrate.

But, I had one more objective to get finished tonight, and that was waiting for me at the shared home of Pam and I and walking up the steps to the small little home, I could tell by the lights on and the radio playing that she was up.

'Protective custody' had been to place her under the protection that Pam and I were capable to putting forth. For the last year we had both been living together as a common sense type of thing. We were practically siblings now, and we both saw so much of each other, so why not just share a home. So, when Sookie Stackhouse came into the office and obviously needed protection, it was also a logical choice to put her in the hands of the two heads of the division looking to take down the people after her.

She refused at first, definitely stubborn, but soon she came around to the idea when she saw the truth in it, that as long as she were in our home under our protection, Bill Compton and his 'associates' would not come after her unless they were stupid. And it was only three days.

X

When I walked into the door, the radio immediately shut off and, seemingly out of nowhere, Sookie Stackhouse was right there, not even fight feet from me. I could practically taste the scent of her shampoo in her hair she was so close. The look in her eyes, one an ugly shade of yellow and black from the quickly healing bruise, was what stopped my mind from going into the more…'romantic' side of thoughts.

No words needed to be spoken, just the look was enough. It was a look of desperation and curiosity and about a thousand different other emotions all mixed into one. It asked only one question, 'How did it go?'.

And no reply was needed either, because the famous smile that seemed to make her hold her breath whenever I let one show and a tiny nod would do. It seemed as though the world was lifted off of her shoulders in that minute, and then it happened.

For the first time in those three days her lips broke out of the frown that seemed to be frozen on her face and out sprang the largest and craziest grin I had ever seen. And then she was off the ground and her arms were wrapped around my neck. This was a little bit new, and I was left dumbfounded.

What was I supposed to do? _Hug her back? _Oh, Pam would love this if she walked in, just love it. But that is exactly what I did, and it somehow felt…right. I would not be able to say how amazing it felt to have this woman in my arms, her beautiful body against mine. But, quickly, she pulled away and straightened herself out, and that emotionless look was back on her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Northman, for getting rid of Compton and his gang for me. You have managed to save countless lives and countless futures for a lot of people, myself included. Who knows what would have happened if you had pushed me aside as some crazy woman." She laughed then, but it was brief and shallow, and the small smile she let loose was nothing like the one she had let burst forth a few moments earlier.

"Sookie, I told you to call me Eric, and it was my pleasure to dispose of Compton. The world is a much better place without them."

A smile graced my lips at the thought of my next words.

"And anyways, now that the road blocks are out of our way, we can properly celebrate like the rest of the former members of the Compton Gang Division of the FBI are doing. And move forward with our lives, leave all of the past events in the past and move on," My hand outstretched towards her as I spoke the last sentence.

She seemed to mull it over in her head for a few long moments, just staring at my hand and thinking of the unasked question that the both of us knew she could pick up. It was a question about the future that we both knew the other wanted.

Her answer was also silent.

It was a strong and definitive gesture of placing her hand in mine and looking up to meet my eyes and she let burst forth the radiant smile that I quickly grew to love.

**Okay, so this story was really hard to compress down to a one shot. But, hopefully I did well enough for the contest! Maybe, after the contest I'll expand it into a series. Who knows. :D.**

**Definitions/Explanations of Bolded Words:**

**Bumping Off: killing someone or multiple people.**

**Doll: A good looking woman.**

**Dame: Woman**

**Mary Pickford: An actress of the 1910s and 1920s, most notably winner of the 1929 Academy Award for Best Actress. **

**The Broderick: A brutal beating**

**Blowing One Down: Killing someone**

**Speakeasies: Illegal bars of the Prohibition Era.**

**Packing Iron: Carrying guns. **


	2. Voting is Open!

Hey guys! Just letting you know that voting is now open for The Age of Eric contest over on the ff page. So, go and vote for this story! If I get a lot of votes I may just continue this story, who knows. ;D


End file.
